


Worst Luck

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-22
Updated: 2008-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Worst Luck

Title: Worst Luck  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #93: Luck  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: I think I managed to avoid the fluff here. ;)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Worst Luck

~

Harry watched the blackboard as Snape outlined the potion they would be making that day.

“Follow my directions exactly,” Snape said, pacing in front of the class. “The consequences if you do not will be... severe.”

Harry shuddered and Ron, misinterpreting, whispered, “No worries, mate. We’ll manage.”

“Ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class,” Snape purred, and both immediately shut up, going about their brewing silently.

Everything that could go wrong did, and when, at the end, Harry was covered with green slime, Snape smirked as he said, “Detention, Potter.”

“Worst luck,” Ron said, brushing past.

Harry only smiled.

~


End file.
